Android World
by Kurotori Rei
Summary: Bad summary / Rin mendapati dua temannya yang aneh itu menginap di rumahnya selama seminggu. Siapa sangka, mereka akan terjebak di dunia yang diluar nalar manusia. Mereka pun harus menemukan jawabannya / Mind to RnR?/ Chap 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Rei datang lagi~**

**Kali ini Rei membawakan pairing yang... Sangat Rei suka.**

**Rei membuat fic ini karena ada ide yang nyangkut di kepala Rei.. XD**

**Semoga kalian suka..**

**Disclaimer : **

**Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, Internet Co.,Ltd, AH Software Co.,Ltd, 1st Place Co.,Ltd, Power FX, Zero-G, Zola Project, B-Plats, dll.**

**UTAUloid (c) Owner creator**

**Fanloid (c) Creator**

**Warning :**

**OOC-ness, typo(s), miss typo(s), a bit yuri, dll.**

**Genre :**

**Friendship, Humor, A bit Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing :**

**Kagamine Len, Hatsune Miku, Sukone Teiru X Kagamine Rin (kayaknya)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi hari yang cerah, seorang gadis berambut _honey-blonde _baru bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya masih merem, cuman setengah melek. Langsung berjalan turun ke bawah dan menuju kamar mandinya.

Gadis itu—Kagamine Rin—sudah melihat adiknya—Kagamine Len— di bawah dan sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"_Ohayou_ Nee_-chan_!" teriak Len dari bawah.

"_Ohayou mo _Len_-kun_." ucap Rin sambil berjalan turun ke tangga. Karena masih dalam posisi mengantuk, Rin pun salah menginjak anak tangga dan akhirnya—

BRUAK! BRUK! DUK! GUMPRYANG!

Rin pun terjatuh menggelinding dan mendarat dengan gaya yang sangat tidak elit. Dengan kaki ngangkang ke atas dan panci yang mendarat di muka Rin.

"Nee_-chan_!" teriak Len lalu menghampiri Rin.

"Nee_-chan_, lihat, kau terluka." ucap Len saat melihat luka di lutut Rin.

"Nggak papa kok Len_-kun_, ini cuma luka ringan." ucap Rin.

"Nggak! Itu luka parah! Sebentar, Nee_-chan_ jangan ke mana-mana, aku akan ambilkan kotak P3K!" kata Len lalu dengan cepat mengambil kotak P3K dan mengobati luka Rin.

"Len_-kun_, sudahlah, nanti Nee_-chan_ bisa obati sendiri kok." kata Rin.

"Nggak! Biarkan aku yang mengobatinya, nanti aku akan membonceng Nee_-chan _ke sekolah." ucap Len sambil mengobati luka Rin. Dan hasilnya belum tentu bagus, lihatlah, Len menempelkan plester sebanyak mungkin di area luka Rin lalu membalutnya dengan perban sampai di betis, kan yang berdarah cuma di lutut. Len aneh ah!

.

.

.

Setelah semuanya beres, Len pun membonceng Rin ke sekolahnya dengan menaiki sepeda. Walau beberapa kali Len diomeli pengendara kendaraan gara-gara terlalu "kebangetan" mengendarainya.

.

..

.

Di sekolah Gakkou no Uta..

Bagian Voca Class..

"_Ohayou _Rin_-chan_!" teriak gadis berambut _teal _yang diikat _twintails _dan matanya berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Ketua kelas di kelas X-C. Sekaligus orang yang paling gila di kelas X-C (kedua Rin).

"_Ohayou mo _Miku_-chan_.." balas Rin dengan wajah lesu dan langsung melempar tas yang dipakainya ke kursinya.

"Rin_-chan_, kenapa kau terlihat lesu?" tanya Miku kuatir, ya, memang Miku selalu begitu kepada Rin dan khusus Rin.

"Tadi di rumah aku terjatuh dari tangga dan dirawat oleh adikku yang terlalu _sister complex_." kata Rin. Miku pun tersenyum penuh arti.

Miku pun mendekat ke arah Rin dan—

CHU~

Rin pun dicium oleh Miku saudara-saudara!

"_Na-Nani?!_" teriak Rin kaget, Miku telah menciumnya. Tak pernah ada perempuan yang menciumnya, kecuali Lenka_-neechan _dan Lola_-kaasan_.

"Mungkin dengan "Morning Kiss" ala Miku membuatmu tidak lesu lagi~" ucap Miku dengan tersenyum seringai. Rin lalu menatap horror kepada Miku.

"Miku_-chan yuri_!" teriak Rin lalu kabur keluar kelas.

"Sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan, Miku." ucap seorang perempuan berambut ungu yang dikuncir dua ke bawah—Yuzuki Yukari.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yukari. Tidak boleh ada yang merebut Rin dariku~" ucap Miku sambil berseringai.

.

.

.

Rin terus berlari tanpa mengetahui ke mana dia akan pergi. Dia terlalu shock untuk mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sahabatnya ternyata _yuri_.

Rin terus berlari sampai akhirnya dia—

BRUK!

Menabrak seseorang..

"Hei! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong!" teriak Rin kepada orang yang ditabraknya tadi.

"Hm... Terserah Rin_-himesama _deh." kata orang itu.

Rin mengenal suara itu, sangat mengenalnya. Tidak akan ada yang memanggil Rin dengan sebutan itu kecuali dia—

"Hai Rin_-himesama_, lama tak berjumpa, ehehehe.." ucap orang berambut _silver _dan mata berwarna _bloody-red_.

Orang itu Sukone Teiru.

"KYAAAAA!" Sontak Rin langsung berteriak dan segera berlari dari sana secepat mungkin.

Sukone Teiru, laki-laki yang sangat_ yandere_ dan katanya dia menyukai Rin. Teiru pernah membunuh seorang gadis yang bernama Rio gara-gara dia mem_bully_ Rin.

Sekarang Rin sedang berada di Voca Class X-C, kelasnya berada di sana. Dengan cepat Rin menggeser pintu kelas dan—

"Kagamine_-san_, kau terlambat 5 menit."

Itu adalah ucapan Kiyoteru_-sensei _kepada Rin. Sepertinya Rin mendapati kesialan di sini.

"Maafkan saya _sensei_." ucap Rin sambil membungkuk.

"Baiklah, saya maafkan. Sekarang kamu cepat duduk." perintah Kiyoteru_-sensei_. Rin pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

Pulang sekolah..

"Rin_-chan_, kenapa kau murung?" tanya Miku.

"Argh! Aku benci hari ini Miku_-chan_." jawab Rin sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. Miku yang melihat itu hanya _sweatdrop_.

"Pertama, aku terjatuh dari tangga! Kedua, aku dicium oleh kau! (nunjuk Miku) Ketiga, aku bertemu dengan Sukone Teiru! Keempat, aku terlambat masuk kelas! MAUNYA APA SIH?!" teriak Rin ampe Gunung Krakatau meletus lagi (?).

"Ah Rin_-chan_, soal ciuman itu, aku minta maaf." ucap Miku.

"Ya deh.. Aku maafin." ucap Rin kepada Miku sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Muncullah semburat merah di pipi Miku.

"_A-Arigatou _Rin_-chan_..." ujar Miku sambil menundukkan kepalanya gara-gara malu.

"Nee_-chan!_" teriak seseorang di ujung koridor. Ah, itu Len dan... SUKONE TEIRU?!

"A-Ada apa Len_-kun_?" tanya Rin gelagapan, dia takut jika bertemu dengan Teiru. Tak disangka, Len bersahabat dengan Teiru.

"Nee_-chan_, Teiru mau nginap di rumah kita. Boleh kan? Oh ya, sekalian ajak Miku_-nee_ juga." kata Len dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Miku pun menyetujui perkataan Len.

DUAR!

Bagai bom atom yang udah meletus sampai _unlimited_, Rin udah kaget setengah mati. Lalu segera menampar pipinya berharap ini hanyalah mimpi.

PLAK!

Dan ini bukanlah mimpi.

"N-Nee_-chan_? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Len was-was. Sifat _siscon_nya mulai kambuh.

"Tidak kenapa-napa kok.." ucap Rin yang tersadar dari dunia imajinasinya.

"Ohh baguslah.. Kalau begitu, Nee_-chan_ belum jawab pertanyaanku, bolehkah aku mengajak Teiru dan Miku menginap di rumah kita?" tanya Len.

"Terserah..." jawab Rin pasrah.

"Yeay! Nee_-chan_ memang baik deh." kata Len lalu segera memeluk Rin, tanpa menyadari kalau Miku dan Teiru men_deathglare _Len.

'Lepaskan pelukanmu dari Rin_-chan_, bocah pisang!' batin Miku.

'Menjauhlah dari Rin_-himesama_, **Len**_**-kun**_.' batin Teiru.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Kagamine Twins..

"Wuaah! Ini rumah Rin_-chan_ ya? Bagus sekali.." ucap Miku sambil terkagum-kagum kayak nggak pernah lihat rumah mewah 1000 tahun (?).

"Len_-kun_, rumahmu indah.." puji Teiru kepada Len.

"Sudahlah, nah, Miku_-chan_, Sukone—"

"Panggil Teiru saja, Rin_-himesama_." ucap Teiru sambil menutup mulut Rin.

"Teiru, jauhkanlah tangan kotormu dari Rin_-chan_/Nee_-chan_." kata Miku dan Len berbarengan. Teiru yang melihat tatapan tajam mereka berdua langsung nyali ciut sekecil nyamuk, oh bukan, sekecil _fitoplankton_.

"Baiklah, Miku_-chan_, Teiru_-kun_, duduk saja dulu. Akan aku ambilkan minuman." ucap Rin lalu segera pergi ke dapur.

.

.

.

.

"Teiru, bocah pisang, kalian menyukai Rin_-chan_?" tanya Miku tiba-tiba. Mereka yang mendengar itu langsung bersemu merah.

"Umm.. Iya.." jawab mereka bersamaan. Muka mereka sudah kayak api arang, bener-bener merah, mungkin orang yang melihatnya bisa salah membedakan mana tomat mana wajah mereka. Terlalu mirip sih. XD

"Oh... Kalian nggak akan bisa merebut Rin_-chan_ dariku." ucap Miku sambil berseringai.

"Oh.. Kau terlalu yakin, gadis negi." ucap Teiru. Teiru juga memunculkan sebuah seringai.

"Benar, Nee_-chan_ hanyalah milikku seorang. Tidak ada orang yang boleh memilikinya!" teriak Len, cuman nggak terlalu kencang.

"Kau juga terlalu pede, monyet pisang." kata Teiru dengan kata-kata yang paling Len benci.

"Gzz.. Takkan pernah kuberikan Rin_-chan _kepada siapapun!" teriak Miku.

"Kalau begitu, kita bersaing untuk mendapatkan Nee_-chan_!" seru Len.

"SETUJU!"

.

.

.

"_Minna_, ini minumannya."

"_Arigatou _Rin_-chan_, kau memang baik." ucap Miku lalu langsung menyeruput teh neginya.

"Ahaha.. Biasa saja Miku_-chan_." ucap Rin sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Rin_-himesama_, teh hijaunya enak. Kau memang berbakat." puji Teiru kepada Rin. Rin hanya tersipu malu.

"_Arigatou _Teiru_-kun_. Baru pertama kali ada orang yang memujiku selain Miku_-chan _dan Len_-kun_." kata Rin.

"Kalian mau nginap berapa lama?" tanya Len.

"Kalau sekitar seminggu boleh?" ucap Miku. Len pun tampak berpikir dan akhirnya menggangguk.

.

.

.

"Er.. Ini sudah jam 8 malam, akan kubuatkan makanan ya.." ucap Rin lalu ingin pergi ke dapur tapi dicegah oleh Miku.

"Jangan Rin_-chan_, tidak usah repot-repot, aku yang akan membuat makan malam." ucap Miku.

"Iya Nee_-chan_, aku juga.!" teriak Len.

"Aku juga, Rin_-himesama_!" teriak Teiru.

"Ya sudah, terserah kalian.." ucap Rin pasrah.

.

.

.

Di dapur..

"Huh, pasti masakanku yang paling disukai Rin_-chan_." ucap Miku sambil membuat _orange cake_ khusus Rin.

"Tidak, pastilah Rin_-himesama_ memilih masakanku ini." kata Teiru sambil membuatkan _orange juice_.

"Tidak.. Nee_-chan_ harusnya memilih masakan dari _otouto_nya ini." kata Len sambil membuat nasi goreng jeruk.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" teriak Miku sambil fokus ke cakenya.

.

.

.

.

"Nee_-chan_! Kami sudah selesai!" teriak Len. Rin yang lagi menonton TV pun segera menoleh ke arah Len.

"Wah.. _Arigatou _Len_-kun_, Miku_-chan_, dan Teiru_-kun_." ucap Rin yang melihat makanannya megah-megah semua.

"Rin_-chan_ nanti kasih penilaian ya.." ucap Miku sambil tersenyum dan melirik ke arah Len dan Teiru.

"Iyaa.." ucap Rin lalu memakannya. "_Ittadakimasu!_"

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian...

"Makanannya enak.." ucap Rin.

"Siapa yang paling enak masakannya?" tanya Teiru.

"Semuanya enak kok.. Tidak ada yang kurang dan lebih." kata Rin. Hal itu langsung membuat mereka bertiga —Miku, Len, Teiru— langsung murung.

"Baiklah.. Hasil kita bertiga seri.." ucap Len sambil memicingkan matanya ke arah Miku dan Teiru.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya di Gakkou no Uta...

"_Ohayou minna~~_" teriak Miku dengan suara audiosoniknya plus suara cemprengnya dan membuat satu kelas cetar membahana.

"_Ohayou _Miku_-chan_." sapa Yukari kepada Miku.

"_Ohayou mo _Yukari_-chan_, lalalala, aku senang sekali~" ucap dan senandung Miku.

"Kenapa kau sangat senang hari ini? Kesambet?" tanya Yukari keheranan.

"Karena hari ini pelajaran olahraga dan semua kelas X-C dari Voca dan Utau Class digabung~" ucap Miku sambil nari balet (?). Lalu menari oplosan tanpa sebab. Yukari yang melihat tingkah laku sahabatnya itu hanya memasang muka jijik.

'Nyesel aku punya sahabat kayak Miku.' batin Yukari. Ekspresinya udah nggak bisa digambarkan lagi.

"Miku_-chan_! Aku dan Len_-kun_ turun dulu ya! Nanti Miku_-chan_ nyusul aja!" teriak Rin sambil memegang tangan Len. Saya ulangi, MEMEGANG TANGAN LEN!

PRANG!

Oh, hati Miku hancur berkeping-keping karena melihat Rin**-nya** sudah pergi duluan sama Len.

'Dasar si monyet pisang itu! Berani-beraninya kau mengambil selangkah lebih dulu bersama Rin_-chan_! Takkan kuampuni!' batin Miku sambil memukul tembok hingga sedikit retak.

"Oi. Oi Miku, sabarlah.." ucap Yukari. Sepertinya Yukari sudah tahu keadaanya.

"TAKKAN KUBIARKAN!" teriak Miku lalu segera berlari ke lapangan.

.

.

.

Di lapangan..

"Baiklah _minna_, pelajaran kita kali ini adalah lari marathon, jadi persiapkan diri kalian." kata Al_-sensei_.

"Rin_-himesama_, apakah kau sudah sarapan?" tanya Teiru yang tiba-tiba berada di samping Rin.

"Sudah kok.. Tenang saja.." ucap Rin dengan senyumannya sehingga membuat Teiru _blushing_.

"O—Oke... Kalau ada apa-apa, panggil aku saja. Aku kan siap menolongmu." perkataan Teiru sempat membuat Rin _blushing_. Oh, ternyata ada yang memata-matai mereka.

"Si _yandere _ubanan itu... Berani-beraninya dekat-dekat dengan Nee_-chan_ tanpa sepengetahuanku.. Nanti akan kugiles pake Road Roller biar tahu rasa dia!" gumam Len sambil mengigit tembok itu hingga keropos sedikit (?). Ternyata Len suka makan tembok, baru tahu..

"Kurang ajar kau Sukone Teiru! Akan kupukul kau pake big negiku!" gumam Miku dilain tempat. Sambil meremas botol jus neginya itu. Yukari yang sedari tadi melihatnya hanya _sweatdropped_.

'Tadi di kelas senang, kenapa sekarang marah-marah gajelas?' batin Yukari.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, yang namanya dipanggil, berarti dia lari. Kagamine Rin, Nekomura Iroha, dan Hatsune Miku." panggil Al_-sensei._

"Semangat Nee_-chan_!" teriak Len.

"Semangat Rin_-himesama_!" teriak Teiru sedikit lebih keras dari Len. Biar suaranya lebih kedengaran.

3, 2, 1, mulai!

Rin pun mulai berlari mendahului Miku dan Iroha, berlari dengan sangat kencang supaya bisa menang. Tetapi, saat pertengahan, Rin merasakan tubuhnya melemas dan akhirnya jatuh.

Terakhir yang dia dengar adalah suara Miku, Teiru, dan Len lalu semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh.. Di mana ini?" tanya Rin kepada dirinya sendiri saat melihat lamgit-langit berwarna putih dan bau obat-obatan.

Ternyata ini adalah di UKS.

Rin mencoba melihat sekelilingnya, tampaklah siluet berwarna _teal_, _silver_, dan _honey-blonde_ sedang duduk di kursi. Rin mencoba duduk dan akhirnya berhasil walau masih sedikit pusing.

"Rin_-chan_, akhirnya kamu sudah sadar!" kata Miku sambil memeluk Rin. Rin juga membalas pelukan Miku.

"Nee_-chan_, kalau kamu nggak kuat ya jangan dipaksakan.." ucap Len sambil memberikan segelas air putih kepada Rin untuk diminum.

"Ya deh... Maaf Len_-kun_." ucap Rin lalu mengambil segelas air putih yang berada di tangan Len.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Rin.

"Jam lima sore. Tadi kamu pingsan selama dua jam Rin, aku sangat panik sekali dan akhirnya menggendongmu dan membawamu ke UKS." jelas Teiru panjang lebar.

'Oh, eh, kok tumben Teiru_-kun_ tidak memanggilku dengan suffix itu?' batin Rin keheranan.

"Rin_-chan_, ayo kita pulang.." ajak Miku sambil menarik tangan Rin.

"Jadi kami nggak diajak nih?" ucap Len sambil memasang muka sebal.

"Kalau kalian mah nggak usah diajak." ucap Miku dengan nada jahil.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan...

"Miku_-chan_, kok aku ngerasa aneh ya?" ucap Rin kepada Miku.

"Ada apa Rin_-chan_? Aneh apanya?" tanya Miku balik. Miku nggak merasa sedikitpun keanehan di sana.

"Itu.. Kenapa Teiru_-kun_ menjadi lebih diam?" kata Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Teiru yang lagi berjalan dengan tatapan datar.

"Iya juga ya.. Dari tadi aku juga merasakan keanehan, sejak Teiru keluar dari UKS pertama kali untuk membawa tas kita berempat." ucap Miku.

"Len_-kun_, apa kau merasakan keanehan pada Teiru?" tanya Miku kepada Len. Tanpa pikir panjang, Len pun mengangguk.

"Semua juga merasakannya.." ujar Rin.

"_Minna_, aku ingin mengajak kalian ke suatu tempat." ucap Teiru tiba-tiba yang membuat Miku, Rin, dan Len kaget.

"Ke mana? Ini sudah malam loh.." ucap Len.

"Sudahlah, ikut aku saja.." ucap Teiru lalu berlari. Diikuti oleh Miku, Rin, dan Len.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita ke sini Teiru_-kun_?" tanya Rin kebingungan. Di depannya terlihat rumah yang tidak terlalu terawat.

"Ikut saja.." ucap Teiru lalu melangkah masuk.

"Ini makin aneh saja.." ucap Miku.

"Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti dia. Lagipula, jalan pulang ke rumah kita itu jauh dari daerah sini." ucap Len. Miku hanya mengangguk pasrah.

.

.

.

Di dalam rumah itu...

"Teiru, kenapa kau membawa kami ke sini?" Miku bertanya kepada Teiru, namun tidak dijawab. Di depannya ada sebuah cermin besar.

"Kenapa kau— KYAAA!" belum selesai Rin berbicara, dia sudah didorong Teiru masuk ke dalam cermin itu, Miku dan Len juga.

"_Gomen ne_, Miku, Len, Rin_-chan_." ucap Teiru. Mata merahnya bercahaya dan akhirnya masuk ke dalam cermin itu juga.

..

.

.

.

TBC

**Rei : Pengennya bikin Friendship, malah jadi begini!**

**Rin : Kau aneh sih Rei..**

**Miku : Kenapa kau membuatku menjadi yuri?!**

**Rei : Ahaha.. Tak apa kan..**

**Teiru : Yeah, aku bersama Rin**_**-chan**_** lagi..**

**Len : Rin**_**-chan**_** milikku!**

**Rei : Udah jangan ribut di sini... Minna, mind RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Welcome to the Android World

**Rei : Heaaa..**

**Rin : Eh, muncul juga tuh orang..**

**Len : Ah iya tuh..**

**Miku & Teiru : Itu dia orangnya..**

**Rei : Eh, kenapa?**

**Rin : Nggak kok.. Ehehe..**

**Rei : *merasakan firasat buruk***

**Miku : Kok lama ya update ficnya?~**

**Rei : Ta-Tahuu! *kabur***

**Rin, Len, Miku, Teiru : *ngejar Rei***

**Disclaimer : Sepintar-pintarnya Rei, Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan Fanloid bukan milik Rei! Kalau milik Rei, pasti Rin sudah Rei jodohin sama Teiru dan buat gedung TeiruxRin *walah***

**Warning : OOC banget, aneh, abal, lebay, EYD nggak bener, typo di mana-mana, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading, minna..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah mereka bertiga didorong oleh Teiru, mereka pun masuk di tempat yang tidak terduga. Tempat yang sangat mereka tidak kenal sekali.

"Ugh.. Pantatku sakit," rintih Len sambil memegangi pantatnya itu. Malangnya nasibmu Len.

"Punggungku sakit.." rintih Rin gara-gara jatuhnya tepat tiduran.

"Masih mending kalian punggung sama pantat, aku kepala. Kurasa aku bakal geger otak." kata Miku sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"_Nee_, _minna_, sudah belum omel-omelannya? Kutungguin nih," ucap Teiru yang sedari tadi menunggu mereka bersandar di sebuah pohon berdaun biru.

"Ah ya.. Er, omong-omong ini di mana?" tanya Rin.

"Nanti bisa kujelaskan, makanya ikut aku dulu." ucap Teiru sambil berjalan pergi. Rin, Miku, dan Len pun mengikuti Teiru.

.

.

Di sebuah rumah yang...

"Wuihh.. Ini rumah atau mansion?" kata Rin sambil terkagum-kagum.

"Lebih besar dari rumah Rin_-chan_!" Miku yang melihatnya juga ikut-ikutan kagum.

"Cih kalian berdua kampungan sekali," kata Len sambil menatap rumah itu dengan tatapan biasa, padahal dalam hati : 'Widih.. Rumahnya besar banget.. Keren! Keren!'

Teiru memencet bel rumah itu dan tak beberapa lama ada seseorang yang membukakan pintunya itu.

"Sia—Oh, Teiru_-nii_, ayo masuk, kalian juga." ucap perempuan berambut _silver _dan beriris _bloody-red_ sama seperti Teiru. Teiru, Miku, Rin, dan Len pun masuk.

"Wew.. Nggak di luar nggak di dalam semua sama-sama keren," ucap Miku.

"Benar! Aku setuju banget!" kata Rin.

Sedangkan Len? Sama kayak tadi di luar cuma diem saja. Kalau kayak Miku dan Rin kan memalukan, gengsi biasa.

"Nah, kalian semua ayo duduk. Jangan sungkan.." ucap gadis itu mempersilahkan mereka duduk.

"Nah, ayo kita mulai perkenalannya. Namaku Sukone Tei, adik dari Teiru_-niichan_." ucap gadis itu—Sukone Tei—sambil tersenyum manis.

"Namaku, Kagamine Rin, _yoroshiku_ Tei_-chan_." ucap Rin sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Namaku Kagamine Len, adik dari Rin_-neechan_, _yoroshiku_." ujar Len sambil tersenyum juga.

"Namaku Hatsune Miku, perempuan paling cantik sejagad raya, ohohoho~" ucap Miku sambil narsisan di sela-sela perkenalannya. Tei, Rin, Len, dan Teiru hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Miku... Kaga usah narsis, mukamu juga udah pas-pas'an," ejek Teiru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Miku.

JLEB

Ejekan Teiru ternyata menusuk hati Miku, nancep, dalam lagi. Diam-diam Miku juga sedikit mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat. Rin, Len, dan Tei mulai menjauhi tempat kejadian perkara.

"Gzz.. Kau..." ucap Miku lalu menghirup napas dan..

"DASAR KAU LAKI-LAKI MUDA YANG UDAH UBANAN! TAU GAK SIH MUKAMU YANG KAYAK KAMPR*T ITU BERANI-BERANINYA DEKET-DEKET SAMA RIN_-CHAN_?! MASIH MENDING MUKAKU ITU PAS-PAS'AN DARIPADA ELO MUKANYA DI BAWAH STANDAR! WUUU, MUKA DI BAWAH STANDAR AJA BANGGA. IYA DEH BANGGA, BANGGA DILIATIN AMA SEMUT, EEH, SEMUT AJA NGGAK MAU LIAT MUKA LO YANG UDAH MENJELMA MENJADI KOTORAN SAPI TERDEKAT! EH JANGAN SOK GANTENG YA, INI GUE NGOMONG BENERAN!"

JLEB! JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!

Uwo, dan akhirnya kata-kata Miku bisa menusuk hati Teiru. Sangat menusuk banget, inilah ciri-ciri kalau sang Hatsune Miku sudah marah.

"Oalah.. Kenapa namaku dibawa-bawa sih?" rutuk Rin dengan tampang sebal.

"Mi—Miku, kayaknya itu nusuk banget dah.." ucap Len yang kayaknya mulai ketakutan dengan Miku.

"Miku_-san_ hebat! Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang berhasil mengalahkan kata-kata nusuk Teiru_-niichan_!" Tei malah membanggakan Miku, karena itu dihadiahi tatapan aneh oleh duo Kagamine ini.

Sedangkan Teiru? Hanya pundung di pojokan terdekat.

'A—Apa aku separah i—itu ya?' _kokoro_nya Teiru sudah berguntur-guntur dan berkilat-kilat.

.

.

.

Setelah keadaan membaik..

"Nah, aku ingin bertanya, ini di mana?" tanya Rin memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Kau tidak tahu? Berarti kalian bukan dari sini ya?" tanya Tei bingung.

"Ya, mereka manusia, mereka kuseret ke sini.." ucap Teiru yang masih men-_death glare _Miku.

"Manusia? Wah, jarang sekali nih.." ucap Tei. "Ini adalah Android World, di mana dunia tempat _android_ hidup. Jarang sekali ada manusia yang datang ke sini karena tidak mengetahui pintu untuk ke sini. Tetapi kalian orang-orang beruntung karena dapat ke sini."

"Begitukah? Memangnya jalan untuk ke dunia ini lewat apa saja?" tanya Len.

"Jalan ke dunia ini hanya sebuah cermin raksasa di perumahan tua di salah satu jalan." jelas Tei. Len hanya ber 'oh' ria.

"Ja—Jadi kalian berdua ini _android_?" tanya Rin tidak percaya. Tei dan Teiru hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan jangan menganggap dunia ini aman dan damai," tambah Teiru.

"Nah, sudah jelas kan? Ayo, aku antar ke kamar kalian." ucap Tei. Miku, Rin, dan Len masih mematung di sana.

"Oi.."

"Ah ya!" Miku, Rin, dan Len tersadar dari lamunannya langsung jalan mengikuti Tei yang sedari tadi menatap mereka sambil _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

"Ini kamar kalian, silahkan beristirahat." kata Tei lalu pergi dari sana. Menyisakan Len, Miku, dan Rin.

"Jadi kita satu kamar nih?" tanya Rin.

"Kayaknya sih.. Soalnya Tei_-chan_ kaga nunjukin kamar lain." jawab Miku.

"Masa Len_-kun_ satu kamar dengan kita? Bisa-bisa di'ini' dan 'itu' kan." ucap Rin sambil memandang ke arah Len.

"Heeh.. Enak saja! Aku juga kaga mau nge 'ini' dan 'itu'kan kalian! Jangan ge er," kata Len lalu segera masuk ke dalam kamar, diikuti oleh Rin dan Miku.

"Wah.. Kamarnya bagus, ada dua kasur _queen size_ lagi!" Rin benar-benar terkagum-kagum dengan seluruh isi rumah Sukone ini.

"Dari luar sampai dalam kamar bener-bener bagus.. Aku tidak tahu berapa mahalnya rumah ini." ucap Miku.

"Sudahlah, kalian ini kampungan banget sih." cibir Len kepada mereka. Dalam hati : _**Ini benar-benar bagus kamarnya! Gyaaa**_.

Satu kata untuk seorang Kagamine Len : Gengsi.

"Yeh.. Bilang aja kamu sebenarnya suka tapi gengsi buat ngomong kan? Ya kan?" kata Rin kepada adiknya itu yang 100% bikin nge-jleb.

JLEB!

"Uuh.. Kok Onee_-chan_ tahu sih?" tanya Len sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mana ada sih kakak yang tidak tahu sifat-sifat adiknya." kata Rin langsung merebahkan dirinya ke kasur.

"..." Len mingkem, nggak bisa melawan perkataan onee_-chan_nya.

"Rin_-chan_, Len_-kun_, udah selesai belum debatnya? Tei_-chan_ dan cowok ubanan udah nunggu di bawah." kata Miku.

"Yah.. Padahal baru tiduran.. Ya sudah deh.. Len_-kun_, ayo." ajak Rin dan akhirnya dengan malas-malasan Len menurutinya, apapun demi Onee_-chan_ tercintanya.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Teiru. Miku, Rin, dan Len hanya mengangguk.

"Nah, kalian harus mempunyai senjata dulu untuk berjaga-jaga. Makanya kami mengajak kalian untuk membeli senjata," kata Tei.

"Iya iya aja deh," ucap Len dengan malas. Tei yang melihat itu langsung memukul kepalanya dengan tangannya yang kuat itu.

BLETAK!

"Aduh, Tei! Sakit tahu!" rintih Len.

"Makanya! Yang serius dong!" teriak Tei dengan suara yang super-duper-kencang. Len pun mengalami tuli sesaat.

"Ya deh.."

"Jangan lama ah! Ayo cepat pergi!" kata Rin kepada Len dan Tei. Mereka hanya mengangguk.

.

.

.

"Wah, tempat ini bagus bangett!" kalian pasti tahu ini suara siapa, ya, jika jawaban kalian adalah Miku dan Rin maka kalian benar.

"Ya memang begitu kan?~" kata Tei. Disertai anggukan Miku dan Rin.

"Ayo kita ke tempat si Furukawa itu," kata Teiru.

"Eh? Kenapa tempat Miki_-chan_?" tanya Tei.

"Lebih enakan di situ, dapatnya gratis." kata Teiru cuek-cuekan dan terus berjalan.

"Ya terserah apa katamu lah." jawab Tei sambil terus berjalan, menyisakan Miku, Rin, dan Len yang sedang bingung.

.

.

.

"Selamat da—Eh? Tei_-chan_? Teiru_-kun_?" kata seorang gadis berambut _oranye_, Furukawa Miki.

"Yo, Miki_-chan_! Kita bertemu lagi~" kata Tei sambil memeluk Miki. Entah berapa lama mereka sudah tidak bertemu.

"Ehem.. Kalau begitu, kalian ada apa berkunjung ke tempatku? Biasa baru dua bulan sekali." kata Miki langsung ke intinya.

"Gini, kami mau membeli senjata untuk tiga orang temanku ini." kata Tei sambil menunjuk Miku, Rin, dan Len.

"Senjata ya..? Baiklah tunggu sebentar." kata Miki lalu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Tak beberapa lama, Miki keluar dengan membawa beberapa senjata.

"Nah ini senjatanya, silahkan kalian pilih." ucap Miki. Miku, Rin, dan Len langsung memilih yang mereka sukai.

"Hm.. Aku apa ya? Ah! Aku memilih _dual shot gun_ ini saja ah." kata Miku langsung mengambil _dual shot gun _di sana.

"Itu _dual shot gun infinite_, _shot gun_ itu memiliki isi peluru yang tidak ada habisnya. Dan pelurunya itu dapat menembus benda setebal 6 meter. Jika kena tubuh, bakal merusak tubuh dan lebih parahnya mati dalam satu tembakan." jelas Miki. Miku pun merinding mendengar penjelasan Miki.

"Ini apa ya?" kata Rin sambil memegang sebuah _staff_ yang bercahaya _amethyst_.

"Itu _magician staff_, _staff _itu bisa mengeluarkan semua sihir yang kau mau dan element, untuk mantra sihirnya, kau bisa melihat dalam buku mantra ini." jelas Miki lalu memberikan buku sihirnya kepada Rin.

"Kalau aku suka dengan _katana _ini, kekuatannya seperti apa?" tanya Len kepada Miki.

"Oh itu, itu adalah _aka no katana_, _katana _itu bisa menjadi warna merah jika penggunanya benar-benar sungguh-sungguh dalam memakainya. _Attack_nya kuat, _defense_nya juga. Tapi, berhati-hatilah dalam menggunakannya, kalau tidak berhati-hati, maka kau sendiri bakal dikuasai oleh _Aka no Katana _itu." jelas Miki panjang lebar. Len lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk.

"Kalian sudah memilih senjata kalian?" tanya Teiru.

"Sudaahh!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, dan Miki, berapa bayarannya?" kata Teiru kepada Miki.

"Tidak usah membayarnya, ini gratis kok untuk sesama sahabat, ehehe." Miki berkata sambil tersenyum.

'Tuh kan, gratis..' batin Teiru. "Oh baiklah, terima kasih.."

"Ya! Lain kali datang lagi ya!" teriak Miki. Mereka semua hanya mengangguk.

Saat mereka semua sudah pergi, Miki pun memasang wajah serius.

'Sepertinya mereka bukan _android_, dan mereka adalah manusia. Semoga Tei dan Teiru dapat menjaga mereka dengan baik.' batin Miki penuh kekhawatiran.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Rin_-chan_! Kamu mau ke mana?!" tanya Miku kepada Rin.

"Aku mau berjalan-jalan ke pantai dengan _mansion _ini! Kata Tei_-chan_ ada pantai dekat sini!" kata Rin.

"Jangan Rin_-chan_, bagaimana kalau ada yang menculikmu?" tanya Miku dengan sikap _over protective_nya itu. Hadeh, mulai deh.

"Sudah, aku tak apa kok, Miku_-chan_. Jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkanku." ucap Rin dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Tapi Rin—"

"Sudahlah, Miku_-chan_. Aku tak apa. Percayalah, oke?"

"Hm... Baiklah Rin_-chan_, jaga diri baik-baik." Miku akhirnya mengalah. Rin pun mengangguk mantap dan akhirnya pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

**Rin POV**

Uwaaah! Ternyata udara di pantai ini sangat segar! Tak rugi aku ke sini.

Saat aku sedang asyik-asyik tiduran di atas pasir, aku melihat seorang anak yang di_bully_ oleh anak-anak lainnya.

"Hei! Anak setan, beraninya kau bermain dengan kita!"

"Iya! Aku sangat membencimu, bisa-bisa kita tertular dengan virusnya itu!"

"Tahu! Mendingan kau enyah sajalah dari kami semua!"

"He—Hentikan.."

Melihat anak itu yang dilempari batu, aku pun geram terhadap mereka. Berani-beraninya mereka memukul anak yang lemah tak berdaya seperti itu!

"Hei! Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadapnya?!" bentakku kepada anak-anak nakal itu.

"Uwa.. Ayo cepat kabur dari sini!"

"Iya! Ayo cepat!"

Setelah melihat anak-anak itu pergi, aku pun menghampiri anak tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Ah iya... Aku tidak apa-apa kok.." katanya dengan suara yang lirih.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku kepada anak laki-laki tersebut, anak laki-laki itu berambut hitam dan beriris kuning emas.

"Rei. Kagene Rei." kata anak itu—Kagene Rei—lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ah, namaku Kagamine Rin, panggil saja Rin." kataku.

"Uh um, terima kasih atas pertolongannya yang tadi ya, Rin_-nee_.." kata Rei sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Yah, tak masalah. Rumahmu di mana?" tanyaku.

"...Aku tak punya rumah..."

"Apa?! Kalau begitu kau tinggal di mana?!" kataku panik.

"Aku hanya mengembara dari satu daerah ke daerah lain. Tapi para penduduk membenciku, karena aku memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar.." kata Rei sambil tertunduk sedih. Terlihat dia meneteskan air mata.

"Sudahlah, kamu tinggal bersamaku saja. Tidak apa-apa!" kataku mantap. Terlihat Rei menatapku tidak percaya.

"Be—Benar nih, Rin_-nee_?" tanya tidak percaya. Aku pun mengangguk.

"_A-Arigatou_, Rin_-nee_!" katanya. Lalu kami berdua pun pulang ke _mansion_.

.

.

-oOo-

.

.

"Rin_-chaaaan_! Kau dari mana sajaa?! Aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" teriak Teiru dari dalam _mansion_.

"Onee_-chan_! Aku juga merindukaanmu! Onee_-chan_ ke pantai lama banget sih! Onee_-chan_ kaga kenapa-napa kan?" teriak Len yang berisi banyak pertanyaan kepadaku. Haah, sepertinya virus sisconnya kembali padanya.

"Aku hanya ke pantai, dan menemukan anak ini." ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arah Rei.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Tei.

"Dia anak yang kutemukan di jalan. Dia tidak punya rumah, jadi aku menyuruhnya tinggal bersama kita." kataku. "Boleh kan?"

"Boleh saja.. Lagipula di _mansion_ ini sepi, cuma kita berlima saja." kata Tei.

"Horee!"

"Siapa namamu? Nama _Nee-chan_ Sukone Tei." kata Tei kepada Rei.

"Um.. Namaku Kagene Rei, salam kenal Tei_-neechan_.." kata Rei. Sepertinya dia sangat malu kepada mereka-mereka ya.

"Eh tunggu, Miku_-chan_ ke mana?" tanyaku. Dari tadi aku tak melihat Miku_-chan_.

"Tadi katanya mau pergi beli _negi_, sampai sekarang belum balik juga." kata Len.

DRRT DRRT

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ Tei berbunyi, ternyata di tempat ini ada _handphone _juga ya.

"Halo?"

_"Kalian temannya gadis berambut _teal _panjang ini ya?"_

"Ya ada apa?" raut wajah Tei menjadi serius.

_"Khu khu khu, kalian semua cepat datang di depan pantai di sebelah Selatan pusat kota. Paling lambat pukul 12 malam, jika kalian tidak datang, maka nyawa teman kalian tidak akan selamat. Ahahahaha!"_

PIP

"Cih.." Tei mendengus kesal.

"Ada apa Tei?" tanya Teiru kepada Tei.

"Miku_-chan_ disekap oleh orang-orang tak dikenal. Kita harus ke pantai di sebelah Selatan pusak kota, paling lambat pukul 12 malam, kalau tidak nyawa Miku_-chan_ tidak selamat," kata Tei lirih.

"Benar-benar orang itu.." Teiru mulai mengumpat tentang orang yang menangkap Miku.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus ke sana sekarang!" kata Len lantang.

"Baiklah! Tapi jauh loh.." kata Tei.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _warp_ saja ke sana?" ucap Rei yang menciptakan keheningan di sana.

"Kau bisa sihir _warp_?" tanya Tei. Rei mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ayo cepat lakukan!" perintah Rin. Rei langsung mengucapkan mantra dan mereka berlima pun segera ke tempat Miku disekap.

Bagaimanakah nasib Miku? Apakah dia selamat?

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Rei : Akhirnya TBC..**

**Miku : Apa yang terjadi denganku?**

**Rei : Tenang saja, tak kenapa-napa..**

'**Rei' : Kenapa aku jadi senista itu? Sampai dilempari batu..**

**Rei : Udah sih kaga apa. Yak saatnya balas review~**

**To ojou-chan 29 ****: Ampun, ojou-chan seram. Ini sudah update.. Rin, Len, dan Miku hanya dibawa ke dunianya Teiru. Sudah lanjut dan t erima kasih sudah mereview.**

**To Sasaya-chan**** : Oke, ini Miki sudah masuk :D. Bisa dong, itu cermin yang menghubungkan dunianya Teiru dengan dunianya MikuRinLen. Sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah mereview.**

**To hikari-lenlen**** : Kaga tahu tuh si MikuRinLen, maunya ngikutin Teiru.** **Tenang saja, tidak ada reversed harem XD. Biar seru kalau Len jadi adiknya XD #plak. Sudah lanjut dan terima kasih sudah mau mereview.**

**Rei : Akhirnya selesai.. Akhir kata...**

**Mind to review?**


End file.
